


Breaking Point

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: I can’t believe we’ve come to this...Walter's POV





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cali_se](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, my dear beta — and dearer friend.

I can’t believe we’ve come to this: you, here, surrendering yourself to me in every way. Mind and body open to whatever I desire, you lie beneath me and you smile. You come alive in my arms, every moan, every gasp for breath, sweet music to my ears.

The trailer is sweltering. Sweat pools between us, easing the way as hot flesh glides together: harder, faster...

God, Jesse, what did I do to deserve this? How do we reconcile the man I was to the man that I’ve become? Teacher to co-worker, co-worker to friend, friend to lover, lover to —

Where do we go from here? I can’t tell you what the future holds, I only know we can’t go back. I can’t forget your touch, your taste. I can’t erase this moment from my memory as if it never happened.

You are mine.

Admit it, Jesse. Say my name. Say it again.

I’ve scorned every rule, broken the law, betrayed my marriage vows... And where there should be regret, there is only joy, a joy unlike any I have ever known. 

How can bad feel so good?

If I ever have to let you go, it will break me.


End file.
